idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Chaotix
Chaotix redirects here. For the organization lead by the Chaotix, see Chaotix Detective Agency. The Chaotix, also known as Team Chaotix, is a group of friends who work as detectives for hire. The team consists of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. History Tracking Down Dr. Eggman After the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance ended, the Chaotix Detective Agency took up a case to find Dr. Eggman, who had disappeared after the war. After searching in Imperial City and finding nothing, the Chaotix tracked down Orbot and Cubot in the hopes that they would know something about Eggman. Unfortunately, neither them or Eggman's computer could tell them anything about where the doctor had disappeared to. The Chaotix would afterward check Eggman's other bases, including the one in Mystic Jungle, but they still found nothing. Eventually, after receiving an anonymous tip, the Chaotix found Eggman in a village; however, the doctor seemed to have amnesia, which had led to him becoming a productive member of the village under the name of "Mr. Tinker". The Chaotix thus spent the next couple days interrogating and observing Eggman. Upon concluding that Eggman legitimately remembered nothing, the Chaotix did not know what to do, as they were unsure if it was right or not to penalize Eggman now that he was a good man with no memory of his evil deeds. (StH: #5) To help them decide on what to do with Eggman, the Chaotix brought in Sonic the Hedgehog. While discussing the matter with Sonic and the village head, a horde of Anton and Hoverby Badniks showed up in the village. The Chaotix aided in fighting the robots, which they initially suspected was Eggman's rescue force, but after defeating them, the Chaotix were convinced by Sonic that Eggman was indeed a changed man who wanted nothing to do with his old robots. As such, the Chaotix decided to leave Eggman to his new life, closing their case. The Chaotix prepared to leave Eggman to his new life, but shortly after they had said their piece, Eggman mentioned Eggman Land. Before anybody could question him, Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat showed up, with the former seeking to eliminate Eggman after hearing him as well. (StH: #5) While Sonic and Shadow began fighting, the Chaotix turned their attention to Rouge, whom Vector blamed for Shadow's arrival. However, Rouge revealed that she was on their side. As it turned out, Shadow was already looking for Eggman and would have hurt the Chaotix if they got in his way. As such, she gave the Chaotix the anonymous tip that led them to Eggman so that they would have time to verify Eggman's situation and bring in Sonic before she accompanied Shadow in finding Eggman. Afterward, the Chaotix tried to stop Shadow from getting to Eggman but failed. Fortunately, Shadow had been convinced by Sonic to talk to the amnesiac Eggman first. After Eggman showed Shadow that his "Eggman Land" was but an amusement park for children, Shadow and Rouge took their leave. Luckily for the Chaotix, Rouge promised they could keep the full fee for finding Eggman. (StH: #6) Background Information *The Chaotix, as a group, first appeared in the SEGA 32X spin-off title Knuckles' Chaotix, where the group was made up of the three aforementioned members, as well as Mighty the Armadillo, Knuckles the Echidna, and the robots Heavey and Bomb. After a long hiatus, the current incarnation of the group (the detectives for hire) first appeared in Sonic Heroes, after which Mighty, Heavey, and Bomb fell out of use, and Knuckles’ prior association with the group had been seemingly retconned out of continuity. Category:Video Game Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Organizations